


Escalofrío

by Nakuru



Series: Trece páginas [11]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debían huir, era lo único que podían hacer por los que se habían quedado atrás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escalofrío

Rena no recordaba por cuánto tiempo habían corrido, ni en qué momento Mion la había agarrado uno de sus brazos, pero no había opuesto resistencia cuando la heredera de la familia Sonozaki la guió hasta un pequeño escondite, un simple recoveco formado por las raíces de un árbol.

Era incómodo, húmedo y sin duda no les permitiría más que unos minutos de descanso. Lo único bueno era el abrumador olor a tierra, el cual conseguía tapar al menos por un momento el olor a sangre y a pólvora que parecía haberlas seguido y alcanzado aun antes que sus perseguidores.

Rena tomó una bocanada de aire, sin atreverse a moverse un ápice, ni siquiera para liberar su brazo derecho, que seguía siendo sujetado por la mano de Mion.

Aun sentía cómo su corazón continuaba latiendo a un ritmo exagerado, por lo que hizo lo posible para recostarse en una mejor posición y soltó el aire lentamente, manteniendo sus ojos abiertos y fijos en un árbol cercano, todo para alejar las imágenes de lo sucedido al menos por un momento y hacer lo posible para mantenerse alerta.

Aun así, Mion fue quien la sobresaltó cuando de repente apretó su agarre. ¿Acaso ella había escuchado algo? Si era así, si alguien realmente se estaba acercando, ninguna tendría tiempo para huir, ni siquiera si una de ellas se quedaba para darle tiempo a la otra, y el sacrificio de Keiichi sería en vano...

—¿Mi-chan? —preguntó en voz baja, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando giró su rostro lo suficiente para ver a la mayor de las hermanas Sonozaki y descubrir que ésta tenía su cabeza gacha y sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Yo... lo quería... —murmuró Mion estremeciéndose notoriamente y Rena entendió de inmediato lo que pasaba: estaba recordando. Rena tragó saliva, obligándose a mantenerse firme y contestar, en vez de permitir que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas y el pánico la invadiese.

—Yo también, Mii-chan —susurró en respuesta, removiéndose en su lugar para conseguir estirar su otro brazo y posar su mano izquierda sobre la temblorosa mano de Mion—. Y a Rika-chan y a Satoko-chan y a Shi-chan y a Satoshi-kun.

Mion asintió después de un rato, liberando el brazo de Rena y tomando su mano en su lugar y una vez más se levantó, obligando a Rena a hacer lo mismo.

Debían seguir y así lo hicieron, sin soltar la mano de la otra.


End file.
